The overarching goal ofthe Research Design and Analysis Core (RDAC) is to provide OAIC investigators access to statistical services at all stages of the research lifecycle. By establishing a central hub of statistical expertise, the RDAC will ensure smooth delivery of statistical knowledge and rigor across the spectrum of scientific research at the OAIC. This will improve the quality of OAIC research studies, help nurture trainees, facilitate Interdisciplinary research groups, and ultimately enhance research on prediction, characterization, and outcomes of late-life disability, especially in vulnerable populations. The RDAC will promote wider use of state of the art statistical practice, lower barriers of access to basic statistical services to all research groups including trainees, provide access to specialized statistical resources (such as state ofthe art prognostic model development, complex longitudinal and latent class analysis, and causal inference methods), and develop statistical procedures targeted to solving problems in aging research, and more specifically to challenges that commonly arise in research on disability and function. We propose to accomplish this goal through the following specific aims: (1) to establish a central hub of statistical expertise; (2) to participate in the design of new studies and grant applications; (3) to promote adoption of state-of-the art prognostic modeling techniques and statistical methodology in aging research; (4) to provide data analysis services to aging researchers; (5) to collaborate in the preparation of research manuscripts; (6) to build connections between OAIC and quantitative researchers; and (7) to oversee a developmental project on statistical methods and software for validating the prognostic model building process.